narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
is the ninth overall ''Naruto'' film and sixth Naruto: Shippūden film which was released on July 28, 2012 in Japanese theaters. The movie grossed 1.46 billion yen and will be released to DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on April 24, 2013. Plot Overview Sixteen years ago, a gigantic demon beast known as the Nine-Tails was released from its jinchūriki by an unknown shinobi wearing a mask. The village of Konohagakure was close to destruction by the attack of the Nine-Tails, but the village was saved by its leader. Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki — who was the jinchūriki at the time of the attack, sealed away the demon inside their new born son: Naruto Uzumaki. However, this act of saving the village cost them their lives and they left the future of the ninja world to Naruto. With the Nine-Tails sealed away, things continued as normal. However, the peace of the village did not last long, for Pain, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu — members of a dreaded organisation called the Akatsuki — attacked Konohagakure. Naruto narrowly managed to launch a counter-attack but why have these shinobi appeared when all of them were meant to have died? The mystery remains, but the shinobi are praised by their families for completing such a dangerous mission. However, one of them who has never known the faces of his parents, Naruto, cannot help but feel lonely. At that exact time, suddenly, the masked man makes his appearance in Konoha. Naruto and Sakura are both attacked by the man's mysterious new dōjutsu. Coming to, Naruto and Sakura find themselves in another world where everyone they know acts very differently. However, things get more confusing when the two learn that a more good-natured Sasuke lives in Konoha, and that Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina are alive yet Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki have long died. Genjutsu World The majority of the movie takes place in an alternate reality known as the Genjutsu World, where almost every character has different personalities and behaviours compared to their actual selves. Some, however, still possess personalities and habits that mimic their actual selves. Trivia * This year's 17th issue of Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine announced that Naruto manga creator Masashi Kishimoto is personally conceiving the all-new story and designing the characters for this movie. * The theme song for the film will be "Well Then, See You Tomorrow", performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation. See Also * Road to Naruto The Movie (manga one-shot that leads into the film) * Road to Sakura (tie-in anime promotion episode to the film) * Road to Guy! / The Amazing True Story of the Leaf Village Film Festival! (Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals tie-in promotion episode to the film) * Motion Comic NARUTO (a promotional DVD given out at theatres, featuring a short film comprised of animated panels from the Naruto manga, enhanced with CGI, as well as an interview with Kishimoto and other promotional features for the film) Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::6 Category:Movies de:Shippuuden-Film 6